


I Stand For You

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Merle/Beth [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: I Stand For You, Nick Carter. Beth wants her freedom.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Merle Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Merle/Beth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402087
Kudos: 3





	I Stand For You

Beth faced her father on the front porch of their farmhouse, two suitcases at her feet.

"Where do you think you're going, Elizabeth?" Hershel questioned as he eyed the two suitcases and his eighteen year old daughter, then the two men and finally the motorcycle and older truck parked in his drive way. He easily recognized the Dixon brothers. Hershel respected the younger Dixon brother and held him in high esteem. Hershel didn't miss the fact that Daryl kept his head low and kept shuffling his feet.

The elder Dixon leaned against his bike with an intent look on his face, but no sign of success or gloating. Hershel realized in that moment as he studied the brothers that what was happening wasn't anything to do with them but with his daughter herself.

"I'm goin' to Merle's an' Daryl's, daddy. I want to live my life. I want my freedom." Hershel heard the stubbornness in her voice. "I'm movin' out."

"What do you think you'll accomplish with this?" He asked.

"It ain't about accomplishing anything. It's about livin' my life and fallin' down jus' to pick myself up. I want the freedom to make my own mistakes, to do thangs I won't ever get to do when livin' here. I love Merle, whether you like it or not. Daryl's a brother to me. I'm as close to him as I was with Shawn. Hell, I want to feel the wind in my hair. I may even want a tattoo someday."

Hershel sighed one of those sighs that you can feel with every fiber of your being. "There isn't a thing I can say that will change your mind, is there, Bethy?"

"No, there isn't. it's time to get away. I'm takin' a chance in what I believe in."

Hershel's second sigh was equally as deep as the first. "I taught you to follow you8r dreams and not to give in, to do what you think is right. Go put your things in Daryl's truck and tell them Dixon boys to get up here."

She did, although Daryl and Merle were on the porch taking the suitcases from her before she'd made it a step down the porch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She muttered under her breath, "May be movin' out for freedom but those two knuckleheads are jus' as over protective as daddy." The suitcases were put into the bed and Beth grabbed her helmet from its place on the back of Merle's bike.

Merle and Daryl stood in front of Hershel Greene. The older man stared at them but they didn't flinch under his gaze.

"What can we do for ya, ole man?" Merle asked with his arms crossed.

"You'll protect her, I know the stubbornness that runs through her veins."

"Ain't nothin' goin' to happen ta what's mine." Merle growled, his territorial-ness for the blonde showing. Hershel schooled his features to hide the smile that threatened to show. The thoughts flickered through his head that the elder Dixon loved his daughter and she'd be okay, despite how much he hated her leaving.

"I'll kil ytou if anything happens to my little girl. Bullets with your names on them," Hershel promised the Dixon brothers. He had a distinct feeling he would never have to make true on his promise.

The brothers didn't say anything before turning and going down the steps. There wasn't anything else to really say. Daryl got in the truck while Merle got on his bike, helping Beth on behind him.

The bike and truck went down the dirt driveway, wind blowing through Beth's long hair.

"She'll get one of her wishes," Hershel said to himself as he watched them leave with the wind through her hair.


End file.
